Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, In Twoleg-Place... Luciana padded up to Achilles, two long scars were inflicted on her side. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 17:18, October 13, 2013 (UTC) 17:15, October 13, 2013 (UTC) "Are you O.K?" he asked her. 17:20, October 13, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah I'm fine." She winced as she shifted. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 17:22, October 13, 2013 (UTC) "Lets go back to the alley," Achilles replied. 17:39, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Luciana nodded at followed him. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 17:42, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded over to GoldNight 17:43, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Achilles grabbed some cobwebs to treat Luciana's wounds. 23:27, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Luciana sat down where Achilles was, after having her wounds treated. "Thanks." She purred, glances at her scars. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 23:31, October 13, 2013 (UTC) "You're welcome," Achilles replied. He padded out of the alley to hunt. 23:33, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Luciana stood up and walked away. --- Alex looked up and saw the monster barreling towards her. The wheel ran over her tail just as she was escaping. The young she-cat shrieked in horror as she heard her tail pop many times. --- Aulus looked bored --- Coyote and Wolf went out again to hunt. --- Robin gasped for air as she reached the top of a building and jumped off, killing herself. --- Gem followed Helen and Paris intentively. (that went way back) --- Savara sneezed and rubbed her nose. Her kits were a lot older now. --- Caelia mewed loudly. --- Tohru sat alone in a alley way. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 23:39, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Paris and his family padded back to twoleg place. ---- Firestorm padded outside of his den and streched. 23:45, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Gem batted at Paris tail. --- Savara sat down and yawned loudly. --- Alex screamed even louder, the pain was unbearible. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 23:47, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Ixion laid down on a pile of leaves. He was able to sense what was around him, he'd adapted to his blindness. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Hermes flew up high, but gasped when he saw Robin's crumpled body on the ground. He whipped down to the body as quickly as his wings would take him. He shook the body to see if the she-cat was still alive. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 09:27, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Kuro padded over to Savara.Night 10:13, October 14, 2013 (UTC) The she-cat flattened her ears in mock surrender. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 11:00, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Dark sat down and licked his wounds.Night 13:14, October 14, 2013 (UTC) "I'm hot, Daddy." Ainia whined, hiding underneath Perseus' belly fur. Her pelt was gray with ash. Neither of them had seen clean water in days, as they had survived off of muddy rainwater from the twoleg gutters. 19:42, October 14, 2013 (UTC) The attacker suddenly lunged at Dark, claws flashing, trying to catch him off guard. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 20:40, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Ixion sensed a mouse nearby, and pounced on where he thought it was. He felt fur under his paw. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Dark still sat where he was.Night 23:08, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Ixion felt the fur wiggle. "Please tell me you're not the tail of a cat." Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Dark waited for the cat to attack him.Night 13:26, October 15, 2013 (UTC) The she-cat simply sat down also. "Fair fight", she growled, "but next time, I'll shred you to pieces. She disappeared and trodded down the alleyway, leaving a faint trail of blood where she ran. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 21:15, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Dark padded back to the other rogues.Night 21:35, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Hermes flew over to the nearest cat, who just happened to be Icy. "Icy", he spoke, breathless, "I've found a dead cat on the ground! I'm not sure if she's alive or not, can I get your help?" Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 21:24, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Gold and Flower padded over to Dark.Night 21:41, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Magic yawned and stretched. She padded over to where Gold, Flower and Dark were standing. "Hey! How are you?" Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 11:37, October 17, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine" Gold replied.Night 13:22, October 17, 2013 (UTC) "Okay good," Ixion said after a few seconds. He bit into the mouse. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Paris decided to go hunting. 05:29, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "How are you?" Gold asked Magic.Night 07:01, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "I'm alright." Magic yawned sleepily. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 09:15, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "Thats cool" Gold meowed.Night 11:53, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Water lept at Gold and Dark to Get revenage for vitani and strawberry.She bit their tails.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:17, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Gold moved his tail away then pinned Water on the ground "What is your problem?" he moewed sounding annoyed.Night 15:29, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Water pinned Gold."Im getting revange,You killed my cousions best friend and my cousion so for that you and your cousion must pay back"Hissed water.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:31, October 19, 2013 (UTC) (How the hell can Water pin down Gold if he's pinning down her?!) Dark pushed Water off Gold.Night 15:33, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Water bit Darks ear,"If you dont say sorry I will turn you into crowfood"Hissed water.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:35, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "Get back Dark" Gold meowed as he went in front of him.Night 15:36, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Water Leaped at gold and bit his ear making it bleed.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:37, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Gold hissed and knocked her off him "Can you only bite ears and tails? If so thats just pathetic" he meowed.Night 15:39, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Water Bit GOlds belly then Flank until she felt a rib.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:41, October 19, 2013 (UTC) (You still remember that your not supposed to kill another users RP character right?) Gold dodged and slashed his claws in Water's face.Night 15:45, October 19, 2013 (UTC) (I know but tell that to the person who did that to me)Water Slashed Her claws into Golds face,She then Did the same to Dark.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:51, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Achilles groomed himself. 16:00, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Gold and Dark left Water and padded over to Flower.Night 16:02, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "What was all that about?" Achilles asked Dark and Gold. "Why'd that crazy bitch attack you?" 16:07, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know, she probably has problems that can't be fixed" Dark meowed.Night 16:11, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "Ah," replied Achilles. "It doesn't look like she can do any harm though." 16:13, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah" Dark meowed.Night 16:16, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "Ignore her"said waters brother fire,"shes just crazy"he mewed.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:20, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "I can tell" Gold hissed.Night 16:21, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Fire saw lumina and went over to her."Hello Im fire whats your name?"asked Fire just trying to be nice.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:49, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "Please don't hurt me!" screamed Lumina, crying. 15:52, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "I wont hurt you"said fire.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:53, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Gold licked his paws.Night 15:55, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Lumina ran away, terrified. 16:00, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Fire ran after her."Wait I wont hurt you promise"Said fire."Did something bad happen to her Making her like this?"Said fire to himself.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:05, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Lumina ran and hid. "Stop following me!' she hissed, scared. 16:09, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Fire walked away.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:13, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Dark went for a walk with Flower.Night 16:28, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Ixion nibbled the mouse, until he had finished it. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Gold padded into a box.Night 02:14, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Lumina slowly crawled out from her hiding spot. Her stomach growled with hunger. 02:16, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Ixion heard a thrush flying nearby. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Magic padded by Lumina, carrying a rat. She saw Lumina and offered her a mouse. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I can feel your pain." Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 05:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Dark came back from his walk with Flower.Night 13:14, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Lumina took a tiny bite of the rat. 23:52, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded into her box.Night 00:14, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Magic smiled. "I'm Magic. And you?" Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 08:46, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Dark padded over to Ixion.Night 10:32, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Ice and her new Friend copper were back.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:36, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Dark meowed to Ixion.Night 12:58, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Water pounced on Dark clawing his Neck but it didnt kill him.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:05, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Dark slammed Water on the ground and caused her to be knocked out.Night 13:08, October 25, 2013 (UTC) William barked at Water. 13:11, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "What the hell is wrong with all you cats?" Dark growled.Night 13:14, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Fire padded over to lumina with a thrush,"its ok I wont hurt you I just want to know your back story"he said calmly Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:18, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Dark hissed in anger.Night 13:19, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Lumina bolted again away from Fire. 13:19, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Dark waited for a reply from Ixion.Night 13:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Hmm maybe helen will know"Thought fire padding to Helen,"Is something wrong with lumina? Did she have a bad past?"He asked her.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:23, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Who's that?" Helen replied. "And who the hell are you?" 13:24, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Ice padded over to fire,"Sorry he can also be crazy at times"She said.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Dark padded in his box to get away from all the drama.Night 13:28, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Fire,Ice and water padded into their box and went to sleep,Copper Joined in.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:29, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Paris! Why the hell are people so damn weird!" Helen asked her mate, annoyed. "I have no idea, just ignore them," Paris replied. 13:32, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Copper dropped a mouse and gave it to lumina,"I wont hurt you"He said.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:34, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Leave me alone you creeps!" shouted Lumina, terrified. 13:35, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Dark fell asleep.Night 16:48, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Leo leapt onto a rooftop, looking at the sky. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 01:19, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Gem overheard them " Paris, whats wrong with those cats?" She stared intently at Fire, Water, Ice and Copper. ---- Savara sat down and yawned. ---- Alex darted away, she spun into another road. Her tail pierced with pain. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 01:31, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "I... just don't know..." Cletus muttered to himself. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 01:33, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Alex sat down slowly, feeling her tail vibrate. She slowly started to trek towards Icy. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 01:39, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Torrie was looking for Vimy; not like he was doing anything else. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 01:43, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Sammy sat down in a pile of left over ash. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 01:47, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Lycan padded around the alley.Night 02:47, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Paris shrugged. "I have no idea, I just hope they aren't hurting that kit or anything." 03:00, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Lycan padded over to Paris.Night 03:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Water leaped up to helen and cleatus with her claws unreleased.Ice padded over,"Actullay there is nothing wrong with me except im a poor hunter"She added then she walked away.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 07:08, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay